What have you done to Kagome now, Inuyasha?
by Chris's girl 14
Summary: Kagome's mad at Inuyasha again. What's this about Sesshoumaru not fighting with Inuyasha? And why is it any of his business what Inuyasha does to Kagome. Where are Rin and Jaken, and why are they not with Sesshoumaru? Inu x Kagome


What did you do to Kagome now, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha attempted to watch Kagome as she ran to the ancient well. She was crying. The hanyou had once again offended her, by saying that she was only his jewel shard detector. She was immensely wounded by his rough comment. Kagome decided that she would go home to catch up on her studies, but she knew that Inuyasha would eventually come to get her.

'Man, how could I hurt her like that again,' thought Inuyasha as he lifted himself off of the ground. She had sat him ten times, but this was certainly not her record. 'I know she won't come back for a while, and I know better than to bother her now. I guess I'll go back to Kaede's with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo for a while,' thought Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grudgingly walked through the forest. He walked slower now and examined his surroundings. There were many trees and rocks, but everything was silent. Inuyasha knew that silence was never a good thing in a forest. His golden eyes scanned through trees and brush watching for any sign of movement, but there was none.

Suddenly, he sensed it. There was a strong aura coming from behind him. He knew that stench, it was Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru, show yourself! Where are you?"

"Patience is a virtue, dear brother," Sesshoumaru sneered as he entered the part of the forest Inuyasha was in. "What's it to you," he questioned.

Sesshoumaru stared at him, inquiring to why his brother would ask such a question. Sesshoumaru spat back, "I have only come to ask you why you treat your little wench, Kagome, with such disrespect." Inuyasha was going to interrupt, but he kept speaking. "I saw her running," he continued, "out to the well, with tears racing down her cheeks."

"It's none of your business what happens between Kagome and me."

Inuyasha had his hand placed on his sword, ready to kill. Sesshoumaru sensed this, waiting for Inuyasha to make the first move out of impatience.

"I am not here to fight you," Sesshoumaru said, before leaving Inuyasha with a dumbfounded appearance."

'Why did he just leave like that? Something seemed different. 'I know! Where's Jaken, that baka, and Ren? They're always with Sesshoumaru, thought Inuyasha.

He continued on his way back to Kaede's house, when at the edge of the forest, he heard voices.

"Miroku, it's not like Inuyasha and Kagome to both disappear like that. Do you think they finally got over their pettiness and Inuyasha asked her to be his mate?"

"I highly doubt that lady Sango. Lady Kagome would never accept something like that. In her era, she's much too young."

A supposedly cursed hand began to slide its way towards Sango's behind. A slap and pervert could be heard across the land.

After Inuyasha witnessed this, he walked out and said, "Hi guys."

Sango and Miroku both screamed before they began to overload him with questions.

"One at a time," Inuyasha yelled towards them. "Seriously, I can't think with all of these questions!" They both apologized, before starting again.

"Where's lady kagome? Weren't you with her," asked Miroku, worry spreading across his voice.

"Yeah, I was with her, but unfortunately I made her mad, and she went crying home to mommy."

"Inuyasha, how could you do that to her again," Sango screamed. She clutched her weapon, ready to attack her friend.

"Easily, I acted without thinking through my choices again. Happens all the time, didn't you know that?"

"Yes, I knew that, but your treatment to Kagome is worse than it has ever been. Just ask the pervert. He'll tell you that women don't like to be thought of or treated like a possession. Believe me, Miroku's been hit in the face so many times, that my hand print is practically embedded in his face."

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had been lost in his own thoughts, not even remotely paying attention to Sango's endless rambles.

'I guess I'll give her a day's time before going to get her,' he thought.

"Inuyasha, are you listening to me? Inuyasha!"

"Huh, oh yeah, I'm listening to you Sango." "Oh, is that so? Then tell me, what was the last thing I said?" "Um, was it something about possessions?"

"No, I did talk about that, but more recently, I was asking you if you loved Kagome."


End file.
